


A First Taste of the Coming Future

by sparklight



Series: Courting Ganymede [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: The first couple days of a new relationship are always the most rose-shimmering and precious, but Ganymede and Zeus' relationship isn't - can't - be that simple, even in the beginning. That doesn't mean there aren't many things to begin to explore and delight in.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Courting Ganymede [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Hera finding out her husband and her cupbearer's relationship had gone from professionally platonic - as far as she knew, anyway - to personally intimate didn't truly dampen Ganymede's spirits much. Not when there were no consequences. He was a little worried that those might come later, for who wouldn't be, but he could hardly wander around anxious for hours and days. 

Far more pleasant to occupy his mind with was when a stray thought of the first as well as last night might bring a flush or a nearly embarrassingly bright smile, or when realising this was only the beginning seemed to turn his insides into liquid light. Hera had rightfully pointed out it might not last long, but Ganymede refused to think about that right now. Not even being brought to a halt right inside Zeus’ study two days later, his massive hands on Ganymede's shoulders, could spoil it.

"You will have to sleep in your own bed tonight, my prince," Zeus said, and the endearment - for that was certainly what it was - softened the words. 

Not that Ganymede wasn't disappointed, for it swelled up with empty heaviness, and the brief, reflexive fear that maybe he’d actually been wrong and this would be it, rose up unbidden. Or, if he wasn’t supposed to be so very dramatic when Zeus had said nothing about ‘henceforth’ or anything similar, then how long until next time? It was a little embarrassing how much he wanted Zeus' touch, his presence, any passing glance. He’d wanted before, but hadn’t dared to face it, and now there was the memory of Zeus’ hands on his naked body, his cock between his thighs, to add fuel to the fire. On the other hand, Zeus was Zeus – who wouldn’t feel like that if they were the focus, brief or long, of one of the Deathless Gods? 

Ganymede had felt something similar, if not this strong, with Nikomedes as well. It wasn’t just that Zeus was a god, and having something to compare with helped as much as it did not. It certainly didn’t help when seeing, talking to and passing Zeus in corridors wouldn't be enough but that was what he’d have to satisfy himself with. He could do it; some part of him had rather suspected that Zeus must have been about to broach the topic any moment now. Queen Hera existed, and she certainly had far more right to her husband's time than he had. Just because he didn’t like it didn’t mean he’d protest it.

So Ganymede shook his head, clutching onto the hope that this was only the beginning, and tipped his face up to catch Zeus' gaze since he couldn't otherwise turn around with those hands on his shoulders.

"I understand, my lord." 

Watching Zeus briefly press his lips together, the tiniest of frowns carving a path between his brows as he let go with one hand to lightly touch the corner of Ganymede's mouth, Ganymede could say he'd actually been surprised he'd found himself in Zeus' bed last night as well. He would have thought Zeus would go to her as soon as possible to attempt to mend something that, unless this really would be it, couldn’t really even be repaired. Not that he was a girl, but she’d clearly been upset either way. 

Presumably there was a reason to Zeus’ delaying, it wasn’t as if Ganymede knew how best to deal with Hera when she was angry - and rightfully angry, too. That she really had done nothing but metaphorically slap him in the face with her words had been as much a relief as it'd been surprising. Biting his lip at the reminder, the cruelty of reality that this might be far shorter than Ganymede might wish it to, he was promptly distracted when Zeus huffed. The feathery touch to his cheek turned into a stroke, then Zeus’ huge hand cupped Ganymede's chin and curved around his slender throat, tipping his head back a little more yet.

Ganymede's heart, quiescent until now, thudded loudly in his chest.

"And yet you might as well be begging me with such an earnest look." Zeus' voice was a rolling rumble in his chest and Ganymede flushed. Tried to keep still and failed at it, squirming a little and turned his gaze away from the piercing weight of divine regard.

"I didn't---"

"Peace, Ganymede. I know that wasn't your intention." Zeus bent down and kissed him, the warm presence of his body against Ganymede's back blending with the reaching weight of his divinity. Ganymede wasn't entirely sure where the floor was when Zeus pulled back, far more breathless for that than any lack of air. Zeus remained leaned over him as if he wasn't as much greater and taller than Ganymede as he was, storm-dark locks a short curtain to partially cut off Ganymede's sight of anything but Zeus' intent face. "Your earnestness merely makes you more enticing than any actual plea might have been."

Zeus smiled wryly and then straightened up, gesturing to the shelves across the room. Ganymede, not about to admit that he might have been hoping his earnest acquiescing might afford him something and feeling ashamed for it, was happy to turn to this instead. Knowing what they'd been working on last, he trooped over to grab the scrolls they needed and came back to Zeus seated on the built-in bench that ran along part of the room's walls. Looking at the spot next to Zeus, however, Ganymede hesitated. Before, sitting down had been such an easy, thoughtless thing, marred only by his own painful awareness of the god's proximity, his own thoughts of those large hands and those bright eyes plaguing him. Now...

Now, he just wasn't sure how close, or how much distance, to keep.

"Sit down, Ganymede." 

Zeus, never one to be kept waiting, gently grabbed Ganymede by an arm to pull him down on the bench, somewhere between the usual distance and too close. Or maybe not as close as Ganymede had hoped, but also far too close for his peace of mind. Their thighs were nearly touching, and Ganymede felt as if there was a tiny electric current stretched between their bare skin from his knee to the hem their tunics. He did his best to ignore it, and so focused on that he wasn't even really looking at the scroll Zeus had unrolled. Not until Zeus tapped it and Ganymede jumped, flushing.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I was just---" What? He wasn't even sure what, precisely, he'd been thinking about, and had no good excuse, defense, _or_ explanation.

"I know," Zeus said, and Ganymede shivered from the deep pitch of it, glancing up in wide-eyed surprise. Zeus’ eyes were dark, and there was another wry smile on that sharp-featured face. It was softened by his short beard, and he reached out to touch Ganymede's cheek again. "I am certainty not unfamiliar, but focus for now. And I'll see you in my room after you've taken breakfast tomorrow."

How was he supposed to concentrate after knowing such a thing awaited him?

Somehow he did, and if nothing else the extra bit of time, of knowing when something more than just a kiss or touch in passing, lingering but all too brief, would happen was it's own torturous delight. It also left Ganymede more time to think, but not, luckily, either about Queen Hera or any host of confusions and uncertainties that had sprung up, replacing others, but Ganymede refused to acknowledge.

No, he thought about Nikomedes, and what he had, and hadn't, done so far.

A lot of things he _hadn't_ of course, and he was fine - more than fine - with what had happened so far. He wasn’t sure why Zeus had chosen to use his thighs, but it’d been amazing. Memories crowded up and had to be ruthlessly pushed down or he’d get distracted. There was a point, here, for there was one thing that he'd been thinking of before Zeus had come.

Something that had wormed itself into his imagination and desire the longer things had gone on with Nikomedes. Using their hands had been both fun and pleasurable, and he hadn't dared to think of more, except, what it might be like to use his mouth. He’d had no idea how to ask for that, though. It felt kind of strange, to potentially go down on his knees for Nikomedes, even if Nikomedes was as close to him in status as was possible between them. A little strange, but he'd still been trying to think of ways, and maybe how to ask the same of Nikomedes. It was just that since Nikomedes was older that seemed a little strange, too. But Zeus was a god. As long as he wanted it, or might indulge him, what could be wrong with it?

That was, then, the pleased conclusion on Ganymede's mind the next morning, even if he still had no idea how to bring it up. Maybe something would present itself between his rooms and Zeus', or maybe it'd just become clear without actually having to decide on anything. Everything would be a lot easier if he didn’t have to explain himself.

The solution was awfully obvious when Ganymede stepped inside after walking down the corridor with only some hesitation and peering around warily, half expecting to be confronted with Hera at every step. He wasn’t, and as he opened the door Zeus sat with broad-legged ease on the bed, one leg tucked partially in under the other as he read a scroll. He looked up and smiled like dawn after a rainstorm, as if he hadn't seen Ganymede just yesterday, and Ganymede smiled shyly. 

Who wouldn't, faced with something like that?

"There you are." Zeus tossed the scroll aside and unfolded, both feet on the floor now, and Ganymede realized he had his perfect opportunity.

Still, nervousness as much as excitement tangled together, hampering him. Zeus' beckoning hand helpfully drew Ganymede forward as if he was close enough to have taken him by the hand to pull him close. Large and warm, that hand dropped to Ganymede's hip when he was close enough and drew him in a little closer still between Zeus’ parted legs. The kiss was slow and warm and not so much lazy as possessing, and soon there was another hand tangled in his curls, holding him still as unneeded as it was. Ganymede's heart tripped a little over itself for the gentle, tugging pressure on his scalp and the way the sensation warmed his nerves. 

That felt good. 

It also seemed a little weird tugging on his hair, however light and unintentional, should feel good, but Ganymede had other things to focus on. Other more straightforward, if not necessarily easier, things.

Like his hands on Zeus' broad, muscular thighs - he hadn't intended to put them there, but the kiss had utterly consumed him, and the solid warmth and soft skin made him want to touch. More than he was, but it also felt more than enough for his hands to merely rest where they were. Didn’t stop him from gripping them when Zeus pulled back, teeth nibbling his bottom lip.

Those gray eyes were intent and Ganymede couldn't hold that gaze for long, not with how it left him nearly as light-headed as the kiss had. Zeus combed fingers through his curls, lightly tugging at the end of each stroke and Ganymede swallowed heavily, heat creeping downwards. Luckily, Zeus stopped and instead turned his hand to stroke his knuckles down Ganymede's cheek instead. For as decisive as Zeus always was, there seemed to be no aim. Glancing up at an angle, gaze shielded - though not nearly enough - behind his lashes, Ganymede wondered at the narrowed look on Zeus' face. A look which darkened sweetly from something frowning and nearly unfocused into a heavy weight when Zeus caught him staring, and Ganymede blushed, dropping his gaze again.

" _Ah_ , Ganymede..."

He couldn't decipher that rich, rolling tone, but it made Ganymede quaver from inside out. The hand on his hip tightened, clearly about to draw him closer and up on the bed. Ganymede shook his head before vague intent could become command, because if it became a command, or a _de_ mand, he couldn't see himself pushing through it. 

Who was he to do that? 

And anyway, whatever Zeus wanted was sure to be pleasurable enough he’d completely forget what he’d wanted to do. Which, he might not regret it, but he really did want to see if he could do this, and if he didn't even get the chance to ask, he wasn't sure when the opportunity would come again. Or if he could make himself ask. So Ganymede sank to his knees with little familiarity but with the grace of a young beech bending for a burst of wind, his hands hesitant and light on Zeus' thighs and just barely pushing at the hem of the tunic as he looked up again. 

Felt Zeus' stare on him like a touch, light and hot, those pale eyes now endless and dark. Ganymede's cock twitched in response as if there really was a hand on him instead of the ephemeral touch that was Zeus’ divine attention.

He swallowed, wet his lips.

"Can I---" Courage and words all failed and Ganymede blushed again, teeth worrying his bottom lip though he had no need of worrying. Not when Zeus' hand came to his hair again, lightly cupping his head. It felt as much as support as his retreat being cut off. Well, honestly; good. That gave him no choice as well as direction, and Ganymede would rather have that than continue to fumble uncertainly.

"You continue to be a surprising delight, darling Ganymede," Zeus said with a smile that lit up the room, turning the late morning sunlight gilded with rosy warmth. 

Ganymede had no idea how anything he could do might be surprising to one of the Deathless Ones, but if humans had nothing to offer personally to the gods, then they wouldn't consort with them, now would they? Being brought here he was already offering something worthwhile, if not to Zeus personally then to everyone, but Zeus had spent time with him this past month. Had taken an interest in his observations and what he had to say, not to say anything about those lingering looks and touches. So clearly, whatever, however, he was still offering Zeus something of worth. 

Flushed, shy pleasure rose from his chest and radiated outwards shone through him, confidence in his chosen path slowly percolating. Zeus' hand in his hair briefly tightened before it lightened again and stroked through the curls, tugging on one or two at the end. Looking up with a smile, and then immediately looking away for the soft radiance on Zeus' face, Ganymede let out the breath he'd apparently been holding and pushed the hem of Zeus' tunic up over his thighs.

The god's cock was half-hard and seemed to be rising merely by look alone. Ganymede, as he cautiously reached out, definitely felt it stiffen beneath the careful glide of his fingertips along its length. 

This was, really, the first time he'd gotten a real good look at it, and while he didn't suffer any diminishing of the desire that'd brought him to his knees, Ganymede was terribly glad once again that Zeus seemed content with his thighs for now. Wasn't like that didn't feel fantastic, and for both of them. Zeus’ cock was thick, and certainly far bigger than any member Ganymede had laid his eyes on so far. Also it was not a little intimidating as it kept growing under his exploratory touch. The skin was also soft, softer than any he might have imagined touching, and the contrast against the stiffening hardness was rather alluring. He was rather sure he would need more than once to get a good idea of what he was dealing with, here. Might need _a lot_ of time. 

Ganymede glanced up again, curls in his eyes for the lack of headband, and swallowed for the dark, tilted smile on Zeus' face, his own dick hardening a little more in response. He hoped he might be granted that time.

"Ganymede..." 

It was an exhale of his name, neither plea nor demand, but it was a deep rumble he could feel in his bones and he shivered in response. He'd gotten down here for a reason, and while getting a chance to actually explore Zeus with his hand was something he’d wanted to do, it wasn't the actual reason.

So he leaned in, one hand on one massive thigh, the other hovering hesitantly near the base of Zeus' cock, and brushed his lips against the underside of the shaft. It was silk-wrapped steel under his lips, even from such a bare brush against it. Ganymede swallowed and pulled back a shade. The hand in his hair tightened, tugging but not in any particular direction, then eased up again, but certainly not enough to let him pull away even a hair's breadth. Curious, Ganymede stuck his tongue out, and Zeus groaned above him like threatening thunder, Ganymede's heart skipping with the sound. Zeus’ skin tasted sharp, a little like air before a storm, and not the least bit salty. It tasted nothing like what he'd tasted of himself, the one time he'd been curious enough to use his flexibility to such ends. It'd also just felt monumentally awkward when he'd done that, so he hadn't tried to go further than that taste.

Here, though...

It definitely was a taste he could wish to explore, and whatever else this felt like, it didn't feel _awkward_.

Growing boldness turned that one, hesitant kiss into several, dropped along Zeus' shaft a little wherever he felt like it, brief not out of desire to tease but rather because there was so much to touch. Ganymede dropped his hovering hand to rest half-curled around the base of Zeus' cock, flushing for the solid feel of it in his grip. Anxiety and a trickle of crazy, terrible want both mingled in his belly, pushing arousal before them like horses driven by the whip of their charioteer. Finally, he tipped the last bit forward, breathing hotly over the head and catching a fine tremble down Zeus' thighs in the corner of his eyes.

Was that good? 

Bad? 

All he knew was that he couldn't move an inch in any direction but down or forward for the sudden tight grip on his hair, and he swallowed, blushing for the creeping heat in his veins as he followed the pressure. Opened his mouth, lips brushing over the head until he could start to slide down around it, mouth full and tongue sliding down over the back. It felt like the hard length was throbbing under his grip, hotter than actual skin and flesh would be. Ganymede paused right around the base of the head while he dragged his hand up along the shaft, remembering he did have his hand there, because the foreskin distracted him. 

A good sort of distraction, and Ganymede, squeezing a little where his hand was now right underneath his lips, wondered how he might _ever_ swallow even half of this, though maybe with some practice it'd seem less intimidating. 

All he knew was that he would like to try, to feel Zeus' reaction to that.

The first little tightening of his mouth around a cock that tasted nothing like mortal dick would, only of something headily rich and that lingering taste of ozone, was as delicately hesitant as the first brush of his lips against the shaft had been. Ganymede swallowed nervously around the head before he even tried to suck, intimidation and want mingled together. Zeus groaned, a noise that made his bones vibrate, but while the hand in his hair was now as immovable as stone, it didn't yank him down further, just held him there.

Relaxing a little, wondering with a sort of dawning delight over the reactions he was causing, Ganymede dared to swallow down a little further. His hand retreating for his mouth, he managed to slide his tongue against the sensitive skin he was sucking around before he pulled back up. Kissing the slit and following it with his tongue, though this time far less for exploration's sake and far more for the way Zeus pressed him a little closer yet. Obligingly, Ganymede dropped another, rather messy, half-sucking kiss there, then dared to look up at Zeus.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but the slight flush and narrow, dark eyes, Zeus' mouth surprisingly soft and open as he groaned again when their eyes met, was not it. It was better.

Blushing, pleased and also rather flustered, Ganymede turned his gaze down along with his mouth, returning his focus to Zeus' erection. Confidence swelled his enthusiasm, already outpacing any embarrassment because he was, actually, having fun despite how little attention he could spare his own arousal, pressing and wanting. It would have to wait. He wanted to give Zeus pleasure, and he wanted, daring as it felt to think it, to be fully responsible for it, to have done it by his actions alone, and not only the simple existence of his body, with Zeus taking and giving his pleasure from Ganymede's thighs. The thought that he might be able to bring the king of the gods to orgasm by some actual touch and skill of his own...

Hopefully that wasn't hubris, and if so, that Zeus would be as indulgent of it as he had been of everything else concerning Ganymede so far.

Zeus was tremblingly hard beneath his soft, hot lips. There was tension in his calves, in his thighs, and, though unseen underneath the cover of his tunic, probably up into his abdomen as well. It wound the god tighter and tighter while Ganymede stole teasing kisses over soft skin and his tongue explored the veins tracing artful desire along the great length. 

There was a pressure around Ganymede's shoulders, down his spine and against the crown of his head, which had nothing to do with the grip Zeus' had on his hair. It was both heavier and lighter than any physical touch could be. Ganymede had started to become familiar with how divine weight felt when let loose from a god's control and physical body, and Zeus' wrapped around him with the weight of the earth and feeling just as rich. It was making him a little light-headed, but Ganymede obligingly merely ran his thumb from where he'd been fiddling with Zeus' foreskin and down along the vein at the back, sucking at the head. He reached the balls, and ghosted his touch down, around them and stroked the skin hidden behind them, at the base there.

There was a great, aborted tremble through the massive body he was kneeling in front of, and then Zeus' grip in his hair refused him to stay where he was. Ganymede looked up, worried now.

"What..?"

"Careful, Ganymede," Zeus said with a gasping groan, jerkily cut off, and Ganymede understood just in time to close his hand around the twitching cock again, squeezing out a half stroke down it as Zeus came.

Ganymede couldn't look away. 

He was also grateful, just then, that Zeus hadn't let him be surprised by this. Maybe he could handle it later and not get gracelessly choked up and gagging trying to swallow, but right now it was more than enough to watch Zeus spill and know he'd caused it. Didn't stop him from, when he finally removed his hand from Zeus' softening cock, to stick out his tongue and lick up one of the trails of gold-shimmering, opalescent liquid that'd splashed onto his hand.

It tasted like light, and something that made Ganymede think of nectar, but so thick and rich he almost choked for it, so unexpected was the taste. Above him, Zeus caught his breath, a rumble like thunder somewhere, and then Ganymede was pulled up. Pulled further than just to his feet, seated on one of Zeus' great arms and forced to hold himself steady on a broad shoulder as he choked on his own gasp when Zeus stuck his hand in under his tunic and took hold of his erection.

"Ah--- My lord..." Quivering from head to toe, toes then curling from the hot, heavy grip around him, heavier than a mortal hand, Ganymede bit down on a moan. He didn’t have much leverage, but not shifting into the flex of Zeus' hand was impossible. It was a full, squeezing massage even by a small change in the grip.

Zeus chuckled and took Ganymede's mouth, then locked his mouth to his throat. Ganymede felt something hot and tight, liquid light of another form entirely than what Zeus had spilled, twist inside him from the nibbling kiss, from the way Zeus' beard rubbed against his skin. He couldn't turn his head, but he could still lean it against the side of Zeus' head and half hide in those thick, dark locks as he gasped and clawed Zeus' shoulders. He froze every time he realized what he was doing, and was then undone and reduced to digging his nails into the muscled shoulders as he shuddered, squirming half-thrusts into Zeus' hand.

He couldn't last.

Who would be able to, under such attention?

Moaning into Zeus' hair, his arms wrapped around that strong neck, Ganymede came into Zeus' hand as his thumb stroked around his head, teasing the sensitive flesh and bunched-up foreskin both. 

Quivers raced down his limbs until Ganymede was draped with heavy, liquid weight against Zeus, still catching his breath. Didn't even notice he groaned in protest as the weight of divinity on him lessened, and though he didn't miss the pause that came from Zeus, Ganymede had no idea what it was for. It did stir him to push away so he could meet Zeus' dark, unreadable gaze.

"... My lord?"

"I have not ever seen your like before, sweet Ganymede," Zeus said, quiet and surely far too serious for the occasion, for what he seemed to be saying, and it didn't leave Ganymede any less confused. It was still a compliment, and he smiled, slow and small even as he looked away from the piercing stare, not quite able to bear it. Especially not so when he was still breathless from orgasm.

"If I deserve such praise, then I'll just be pleased for it." Because, though he couldn't figure out how, he was pretty sure Zeus wasn't just talking about his looks, which there was no question about Ganymede deserving compliments for. No matter how incredible it still seemed that even the Deathless Ones should be captivated by it.

"Certainly." Zeus snorted, and didn't yet bother to put him down. His arm was sure and Ganymede presumably weighed like nothing to a god, and Ganymede thrilled a little at his perch, anyway. Instead Zeus reached out and brushed fingers over Ganymede's chin, prompting him to glance up again. "And how did you find your bold foray? I certainly didn't expect it so soon."

Blushing darkly, Ganymede cleared his throat and shrugged. "I... I had wanted to do it, earlier. Before you came. It never seemed the right moment, and I couldn't figure out how to go about making it happen..."

Frowning at the thought, for he would still have liked the opportunity to give Nikomedes such an experience, Ganymede watched Zeus' eyes darken, though he didn't think it was out of displeasure.

"Mortals make a lot of things more complicated than they need be," Zeus said wryly, and Ganymede, still, blushing, laughed.

"I suppose so, my lord. But, ah." He hesitated, swallowing, but Zeus had asked and he wanted to be honest, though saying it so baldly was nearly more embarrassing than anything else so far. Still, as he looked up into Zeus' eyes, Ganymede found himself smiling again. "I liked it. I want to do it again."

Zeus smiled like oncoming dawn, and Ganymede flushed with both physical and emotional heat down to his very toes. The kiss that followed was sweet, the words even sweeter, though less for what they were explicitly saying and more for what was implicitly contained in them.

"Good. You'll have plenty of opportunities to do so, my darling Ganymede."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zeus' turn to have a couple revelations.

It truly was a curious thing to be struck by love's arrow, still, after dipping into the well offered by someone who'd caught his eye. Not that it never happened; some nymphs he'd returned to more than once, which made avoiding Hera all the more troublesome but was usually well worth it. It simply happened far less often. What was far more a cruel sort of torture Zeus had never experienced before was to have his current interest so close at hand and, theoretically, within such easy reach.

Ganymede was a maddening distraction, and no less so a couple days after his first taste of those silk-soft, sleekly muscled thighs after a month of trying to tell himself the infatuation would go away.

It hadn't. 

He ended up having to work around Ganymede's presence when all he wanted was to touch the boy at any moment he was within reach to do so. Or wanting to call Ganymede back whenever he stepped away to facilitate his desire to keep him close. It felt far too much like the intent affection his wives had caused, particularly early on but, of course, staying. Otherwise he wouldn't even have married a single one of them. Why this should be so in the case of his Trojan prince was harder to guess. Yes, Ganymede was faultless and incomparable in the shining smoothness of his skin and hair, the brightness of his eyes enough to rival any dawn. He was earnest and certainly clever, and slowly growing into himself. That couldn't - no, wasn't - all though. There was certainly something else, but Zeus was at a loss to pick out what it was, and that was, frankly, a little unsettling. It didn't keep him away, though. Nothing could. 

Not even Hera's displeasure, unfortunate as it was that she'd found out so soon. Perhaps it was for the best, no matter how unfortunate. Zeus had just wished to let Ganymede settle into it, if Zeus’ attention did indeed last beyond that one night, before he had to face the possibility of Hera's anger. 

If. What folly. 

It was now days later, and Ganymede handing him the cup filled with shimmering nectar, those gracefully rounded fingertips accidentally - or maybe not so accidentally if that fleeting glance was anything to go by, and Zeus could not even be annoyed - brushing against the back of his hand. He sipped the nectar where Ganymede had pressed his lips to the delicate rim of the cup to take his formal taste test with little thought. He could not deny the great enjoyment derived from the brief and nearly illusory lingering heat, quickly washed away by his own lips and the nectar swallowed.

Zeus was certainly paying attention to what was going on around him, but he was also unable to look away from the flex of Ganymede's thighs, the firelight from the lit hearth at the center of the twelve thrones lovingly highlighting the teasing outline of muscle and the curves of flesh. Focusing wasn't easy, though he'd himself bid Ganymede to focus a couple days before in his study.

It wasn't just Ganymede's physical beauty that drew him. It also wasn’t just his personality, no matter how charming. It was, most certainly, something else, and Zeus could not understand why he should not already know it. The boy was human, if not mortal any longer, a youth of relatively scant years that was also not wont to keep secrets and had no predilection for manipulation, and he was a god. It shouldn't be hard to figure out when Ganymede wasn't actually hiding anything, neither intentionally nor unintentionally. Hard to hide when he didn't know himself yet in such ways that would come with years lived.

And yet.

Yet Ganymede was a charming enigma that could not only have to do with that he was male, and Zeus, great, all-powerful ruler of the sky and Olympos, father of gods and men, was left stumped for it. But when he hadn't known himself as well as he thought he did, that he be left humbled as he watched Ganymede lower his gaze, those thick lashes hiding the sweetly alluring green of his eyes and so terribly acquiescing, was perhaps not too strange. Just insulting, though Zeus found little desire to right this wrong by way of punishing the cause of it.

Besides, as little as he liked it, if there was punishment for all of what Ganymede had caused so far, it was already being visited on him by his wife. Not in any curse, no, for as little as Hera liked Ganymede's presence in her husband's bed. She still knew as well as any of them that he belonged among them. So instead said punishment came in the sharp glances she gave him and, Zeus suspected, equally sharp words. He could hardly forbid Hera to talk to Ganymede, or get close to him - they shared the same palace at the very least, On top of that, Ganymede's position, which Zeus had given him because it honoured the prince and the Deathless Ones both for his godlike beauty and his bloodline, obliged him his service of _all_ the gods. Still...

"You will tell me if she hurts you." 

Zeus, though he'd been on his way for a pleasant afternoon out on a balcony under a vine-covered trellis and a round of the Game of Ur with Hera, had caught Ganymede by the arm as they crossed paths, and then caught him by the chin. Under his grip, there was a fine, fine tremble, Ganymede's mouth stilling from a voiceless half-word that had probably not meant to be anything but perhaps a very gratifying reaction to the pitch of Zeus' voice. It was intoxicating, for such a simple thing that shouldn't be noteworthy in the least. Those wide green eyes looked up to meet his own gaze briefly, white teeth digging into a soft bottom lip before Ganymede shook his head. It was a firm motion given everything, but Zeus could feel the slight shift of weight as Ganymede dithered on his feet.

"She hasn't, my lord."

Not in any way Ganymede would be able to unequivocally call _hurt_ , anyway, but Zeus wasn't stupid, or foolish.

"If she puts a hand on you I want to know, Ganymede."

He could not forbid his wife to talk to his cupbearer, and he could do little to soothe any pain caused by harsh words aside from giving Ganymede his presence. Something which he was doing anyway, unable to keep away though that would be the solution to everything. He wouldn't have Ganymede not know he did not care, so as little as it could do, giving some sort of limit of what he was willing to tolerate would hopefully help them both. The little creep of a smile was certainly a gift he did not deserve in such case, but Zeus was a god, and the gifts given them were always what they were due.

"If she does, my lord, you'll know," Ganymede said, then glanced sideways, down the corridor. Glanced up at him through those dark, thick lashes, the gleam of green nearly glowing behind their shield, and damn the river gods and naiad nymphs in the boy's bloodline. "I don't wish to hold you up."

Didn't he? He most certainly did, and Zeus could tell. Ganymede, however, was a conscientious young man and gracious past just being trained in some level of etiquette and diplomacy as part of the station he'd been born into.

"Don't lie to me, my prince," Zeus said, smiling before Ganymede blushed and ducked his head, trying and failing to hide the sheepish but pleased smile that graced his lips. Zeus indulged in brushing his thumb over that soft, sweetly shaped feature that crowned Ganymede's face as much as his eyes or nose did, and allowed himself a regretful sigh. "But I was indeed going somewhere. I will see you tonight."

"Yes, my lord." The flash of a glance and Ganymede swallowing heavily, accompanied by another subtle shiver, not enough to be a tremble, was another gift, and far more magnetic than any of that, separately or together, ought to be. What _was it_ that drew him so?

Zeus left Ganymede in the corridor, vexed and confused as he took himself to the terrace. Focusing on the game, on the sharp tilt of Hera's smile and glancing eyes, of the precise way she threw the dice, was much simpler. His wife was radiant in her competitiveness, and familiar. Zeus knew Hera, and as aggravating as she could be, that was part of her charm. It gifted him an afternoon of almost undisturbed calm, but as the hours drew on, thinking about anything but the evening proved a struggle. It was, quite frankly, rather embarrassing. He did have practice hiding such distraction, which was a boon, and it was not as if it was new when it came to Ganymede. 

The youngest of Troy's princes had held his attention for more than a year now, as much as he'd tried to deny it in the first months after spotting him.

At least now there was more reason for such distraction, knowing him better now. He had, of course, seen plenty of Ganymede's personality and life interacting with his family before he finally couldn’t hold back. That was still different from this. All of that was different from turning around when the door to his room opened and be faced with a look that wasn't only shy and deferential, but boldly wanting, too. Ganymede might not dare to voice it, but whatever he thought of that first time a week ago by now, it'd clearly unleashed something.

Something that was most agreeable to Zeus' desire.

Agreeable too was Ganymede's wide-eyed expression when he dismissed his tunic with an easy twist of his arms. Gratifying too, no less so just because he'd seen that expression grow on many faces throughout the years, even those who'd seen the sight more than once.

Somehow, Zeus was left feeling far more naked in front of this slim, formerly-mortal youth than he ever had in front of any of the women he'd fallen into bed with. Even the first time he'd undressed in front of Metis, eager and awkward in one, couldn't quite compare, but that he’d initially deprived himself of the appreciation that was plain as day seemed ridiculous now. The sensation, as nearly vulnerable as it was, was easily dismissed as an anomaly when he could stalk across the floor and have the enjoyment of ridding Ganymede of his own clothes. The shock of his fingertips touching skin was still startlingly new in that way all new lovers were, but this he wasn’t alone about by the way Ganymede bit his lip, cheeks reddening as he glanced up and then down, away from Zeus' eyes.

As much as that pleased him, as it was deference he was more than due, something still needed to be made perfectly clear. So Zeus touched Ganymede's cheek and then hauled him up in his arms, which was always a treat with humans and nymphs. Kissed him until Ganymede was pressing close, arms thrown around his neck and a hand thoughtlessly tangled in Zeus' dark hair, though it was exactingly loose. Only then did he pull back, just enough so as to deliberately catch those bright green eyes, nearly hazy with sensation.

"I trust you with the discretion to know when to avert your eyes, darling Ganymede." 

Zeus knew full well Ganymede at least had the courage in him to look at him even when not given explicit permission to do so. Had had it from the start, a twinkling flash of revelation to show the boy had spine even when standing unexpectedly in front of the king of the gods. Zeus might thrive on the sweetly lowered eyes and half-angled glances, but he wouldn't have Ganymede forget he both could and should look upon him.

"Yes, my lord." 

The arms around Zeus' neck tightened, Ganymede now flat against his chest, ardent as anything. Pleased with that, he once more spilled his Trojan prince onto his bed. He had no intention of turning him around this time. No, he wanted to see him, every little shift and flex. And anyway, Ganymede on his hands and knees, lovely an image as it was, made it terribly hard to reach the artful sweep of his throat, shadowed by the cut of his chin, decorated by the bump of the apple of his throat. Zeus would usually have considered that a disruption of the view if he’d ever thought of it before, far preferring the gracefully uninterrupted necks of women. On Ganymede it merely emphasized the slender length of it, offered somewhere to rest the eyes lest one exhaust oneself trying to take in the view offered in a single look.

Swooping down, Zeus' kissed Ganymede until his lips were trembling and plush, then worked his way down, over the glancing cut of his jaw and down the length of that marvellous throat. Paid due attention to the apple, there, teasing Ganymede's gasps as they progressed into moans. Moans that turned trembling and deepened a shade every time he pressed down or turned his head just so to reach a new spot, his beard brushing against Ganymede's virgin skin, never having known its own growth.

He dismissed it at first, but Zeus was not unobservant, particularly not in bed. No, Ganymede was most definitely reacting to the way that hair caught against his skin, and even more so, not unfavourably. Eyes falling half closed and pleasure turning the growing arousal heated and his smile against Ganymede as toothy as it was warmly gentle, Zeus lingered for longer than he'd planned around Ganymede's throat, leaving several rows of bruising decorations for him to wear. It left Ganymede shamelessly moaning, losing his restraint as he arched up against the body looming above him, hands alternately clutching at Zeus' forearms, elbows, shoulders, the covers, tugging them into a rumpled mess. 

He was an unmitigated delight to reduce to such a state, something Zeus would never complain about otherwise. It was just that Ganymede was moving _too_ much at the moment.

It wasn't a problem as such, but Zeus wanted to focus on what he was doing and the sight of Ganymede's breath-taking body spread out underneath him. It was very hard to do so when Ganymede was squirming and arching, hips hitching and his thighs trembling. It drew Zeus' attention and a desire to touch in all those places, which distracted him from his current spot of attention.

He could, of course, simply tell Ganymede to stay still and the boy would obey as well as he was able and do it with a sweet desire to please that was both gratifying and sometimes stole Zeus' breath despite that it should simply be what he was due. So he could have simply told him, because Ganymede took commands outside of the bedroom as eagerly as he was showing he wanted to please within it. That was, however, a thought that only occurred to Zeus after he'd already reached out and caught Ganymede's wrists in one hand, trapping those sleek arms against the bed above his head.

Ganymede looked very good like that, but he’d also frozen in a needy half-arch, straining against Zeus’ hold as he realized his arms were trapped. Those captivating green eyes snapped open, wide-eyed and a little too bright.

"My lord..?" Ganymede's whisper was breathless and confused, but in contrast there was a hint of colour on Ganymede's face. Colour, instead of the pale edge of fear.

Zeus would not rush to conclusions.

"You were moving too much," he said, easy and amused. 

Squeezing those slender, fragile wrists in his hand, Zeus watched the nascent blush on Ganymede's tanned, sloped cheeks slowly darken like one of Aphrodite's prize roses. It was those particular blooms which opened from its bud in the most delicate of pinks and darkened throughout its blooming to rich, dark red. 

He would not jump to conclusions, for disappointment would be particularly sharp, but his cock twitched anyway, eager and wanting. If this was what it seemed it could be, it was something he only very rarely got to indulge in. His mind, more cautious as it was, was still reaching for the conclusion like a man left in a desert, dessicated from thirst. 

"And this way, you may move without disturbing me."

That wasn't the truth, and Ganymede's bewildered frown was as unintentionally accusing as it was charming. The sight of it brought with it the urge to kiss the spot between Ganymede's brows until that frown went away, but it was as close to the truth as Zeus was willing to reveal at the moment. 

The truth was something that was more difficult to explain to a mortal than one of the blessed immortals. Humans might be like the gods enough to share predilections like what Zeus harboured, but they were far rarer than the needs often caused by the towering essences of the Deathless Ones. Often, not always, and sometimes that left a pair of immortals ill-fitting in their need. Hera needed far less, both of sex and _this_ , than Zeus did, and her preference put her on the same side with Zeus rather than opposite. Luckily when the need struck her she was usually well-pleased by sitting on his face and making him eat her out to her exacting preference in contrast to anything more elaborate, but he knew she did like ropes. They both did. Unfortunately neither liked to be tied up. They’d tried to accommodate each other, but for that it simply wasn’t possible. They made it work anyway, and it was in no wise unsatisfying.

Perhaps, though, he'd left himself be tempted astray a little more than he otherwise might have by those nymphs and goddesses who were compatible. Sometimes Zeus wondered if it wouldn't have been better if Metis hadn't taught him this part of himself. On the other hand the risk was far greater that if she hadn't, it would have exploded in his face some day.

It just left him very aware of what was missing, a lot of the time.

"I... can?" Ganymede's frown deepened and he shifted against Zeus' grip, perhaps unthinkingly, tendons flexing under the ball of Zeus' thumb. 

Zeus pressed down obligingly, partially for himself, partially to see how Ganymede would react. Squeezing firmly around Ganymede's wrists, Zeus watched that blush spread deeper down, darker, even as Ganymede froze, biting his lip. Looking uncertain and utterly, damningly, captivating. 

There was certainly _something_ here, and shouldn't he have seen it for what it was before this? 

Apparently, despite how much he was left aching sometimes, he had somehow completely missed the unknowing, shy hints of nature some humans possessed. Zeus couldn't believe his potential luck. Couldn't believe he might have been given this from such an unexpected source. He stared down at Ganymede for a moment, so stunned he could have been slapped clear across the face and not reacted immediately to the offense.

For while Ganymede might not know what was going on, aside from that he clearly got some pleasure from this and didn't understand why, Zeus now knew. Zeus knew, and had apparently not dared to even unconsciously think it possible, and yet... this _was_ the last puzzle piece as to what was drawing him so to his prince, wasn't it?

He couldn't let himself completely lose his head, however. Just because Ganymede clearly enjoyed being held down and took to Zeus' commanding presence and words, especially the few chances they'd had so far in the bedroom, with pleasing grace and wishing to please him, didn't mean he would be able to bear what Zeus might put on him. But what if he could? What if he was one of those rare few humans who had needs much like many of the Deathless Ones?

What if.

The words burned in his mind, in his heart, and Zeus might have trembled for a moment.

"... My lord?"

If so, he would have to introduce it with some care, for Ganymede would have no knowledge of this, not like he had of the more plainly straightforward desire for sex as most young people did. It would be worth it even if it took years.

Years?

Was he planning on this lasting years, when his lovers usually did not last more than once, and those who did no more than months at most?

But Ganymede had held his interest for over a year already, without a single kiss to know the young man's perfect lips until a month ago. It'd taken him a further month to tumble the prince into his bed, and it'd been a week since then, with several chances to vent his desire. He certainly hadn’t been left any less thirsty in his attempts to quench his attraction. 

It wasn't like he actually planned for how long, or short, a time any lover might last, and even those among the nymphs and goddesses who'd matched his needs with their own hadn't necessarily lasted long. Even that only sometimes because Hera took particular umbrage and put her foot down about them. That didn't mean this would last long enough he would be able to truly explore how well Ganymede might respond. 

It also didn’t mean might not be able to steal little moments like this. That would carry him far, and if this lasted long enough he _would_ have the chance to slowly draw Ganymede to kneeling and beyond...

"You are a gift of the sort given at the rarest occasions, my darling Ganymede," Zeus said as he focused back on Ganymede's bewildered, and by now definitely worried, expression and smiled. 

Ganymede melted under the smile even if Zeus' response had undoubtedly been no less confusing. Chuckling, Zeus put those thoughts and hopes away for the moment and squeezed the graceful wrists and one of Ganymede's thighs with equally intent focus. His prince rather quivered from it, a noise caught in the back of his throat as he strained up with hips and cock both, leaving his muscles standing out in trembling relief for a beautiful moment. Thumb rubbing over soft, smooth skin, Zeus slid his hand up to cup Ganymede's ass and watched him blush, though the squirm certainly didn't attempt to get out of his grip.

"If that's so, I, ah, hope you intend to open me up, my lord," Ganymede said, breathless and flushed and his colour darkening further as he spoke, but the sparkling light in Ganymede's eyes and the lowered lashes made no mistake of what he'd just said. And to underscore it there was a useless but intentional push against Zeus' grip on his wrists, and Zeus couldn't have swallowed the noise that escaped him if his existence so hung on it. Divine essence spread out like eagle wings, an ephemeral weight that took up the rest of the space in the room with enough presence several smaller item shifted. 

Ganymede gasped, inevitably caught up in it, but the tremble running through his limbs and his head falling back spoke not of fear.

"I most certainly do." The growl was deep enough to rumble, more from Zeus' chest than his throat. He swept his hand down along Ganymede's thigh in an indulgent grope, gripping both of Ganymede's legs right under his knees and leaning in over him. It spread Ganymede's lower legs at an awkward angle, to be sure, but it left Zeus pinning the boy with those two firm hands on him, and Zeus wasn't the only one who shivered when he thrust in between those thighs, held so closely together.

If he ever would have doubted there was pleasure to find between a pair of thighs, he certainly had been thoroughly educated otherwise the first time he tried it. Ganymede's smooth skin and the expressions playing across his face as their cocks slid against each other when he pressed far enough was further joy and pleasure.

More so, this time, when Ganymede couldn't move, and Zeus saw him freeze and flush a little every time he was reminded of that fact. The youth was reduced to arching up off the bed, toes and fingers flexing and curling, his mouth open and begging more in the breathless supplication of the shape than what sounds spilled from his lips. They were too tempting, another place to pour himself and command Ganymede's attention, and so Zeus swooped down and kissed him. Easy to do so when Ganymede was so small against him, further so when folded up to give Zeus somewhere to put his cock. 

Carefully squeezing Ganymede's wrists until he could feel trembling resistance, Zeus did not need many more thrusts between that smooth resistance until Ganymede stiffened against him, his cry smothered by the kiss.

He didn't pull away, though. Rather kissed Ganymede until he was making noise for every little press of lips or caress of tongue, until Ganymede's attempts at clutching his thighs closer about his length had been reduced to liquid heat, and Ganymede was once again coming over his stomach. 

Zeus himself was taken by complete surprise as a particular stroke caught his achingly hard cock against the soft, and softening length of Ganymede's, and he found himself coming for it.

Frozen there, Ganymede cast in shadow by Zeus looming over him, Zeus watched Ganymede's shuddering breath still and his lashes tremble over the tops of his cheeks, just barely brushing the skin below his eyes until he opened his eyes and met Zeus' gaze. Smiled, slow and pleased and still so breathlessly stunned, as if tonight had been the first time and not a week ago.

Could this last years?

Maybe. If nothing else Zeus found himself wishing to know what else Ganymede might surprise him with, even human as he was. If he could have a chance to feed his other needs through that, all the better. Slowly easing up, pausing as Ganymede let out a protesting noise, Zeus smirked, smugly pleased for yet another little proof to feed his conclusion. 

Cheated by passing a hand over both of them and leaving them clean before he dropped down beside his stolen prince and smothered him within the circle of his arms. Not that Ganymede was displeased by such; instead he somehow shifted even closer before he fell asleep. 

Zeus was left staring out the windows content and yet surprised. For Ganymede, for what he might give him more than the obvious, for having taken even a sliver of what was on offer by commanding Ganymede's presence at Olympos thanks to his godlike beauty.

Would this be what might hold his attention for far longer than he had thought after waking up with Ganymede still asleep next to him a week ago? If so, he was certainly leaving waters that had, up until he'd laid eyes on Ganymede when Eos had tried to kidnap the boy, been safely charted and familiar. He wasn't sure yet whether that was good or not, but he wasn't about to give up on it. Especially not if it meant he could have Ganymede kneeling at his feet and both of them happy for it.


End file.
